You Are My Everything
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Changmin mungkin memang belum bisa mengucapkan, mengerti dan memahami arti kata maaf. Tapi, Jaejoong tahu jika Changmin punya cara untuk menyampaikan penyesalannya. Bagaimanakah cara Changmin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, sang umma? YunJaeMin family fanfiction. GS for Jaejoong (kepentingan cerita). Oneshoot. Berminat?


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Cast: Jung Yunho. Kim(Jung) Jaejoong. Shim(Jung) Changmin.**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rate : K - T**

**Warning : OOC || (miss)Typo(s) || GS–Genderswitch for Jaejoong (kepentingan Cerita)–|| Alur maupun cerita Berantakan, tidak jelas, dan Membosankan ||**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**;**

Jaejoong mengamati Changmin yang tengah bermain air minum itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah ketika Changmin mencampurkan air minum yang tadi diminta darinya dengan memaksa itu dengan kertas gambar dan roti. Membuat tempat disekelilingnya basah dan kotor. Untung baju kostum rusa _favorite_ Changmin yang dipakai itu tidak ikut basah.

"Itu kotor, sayang... _Jja_ kemari sama _umma_," ucap Jaejoong dengan sabar.

"_Chilleoyo, umma_," Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Dengan mata yang sama bulatnya dengan mata _umma_nya hanya saja sedikit sipit itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tampak sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sosok mungil berusia tiga tahun itu kemudian bagkit, berjinjit untuk meraih replika robot Ultraman dan memaikannya.

"Chaun the cheep, _umma_? _Ne, ne, ne_!" pekik Changmin melihat sekumpulan domba tertampang dilayar televisinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, mengelus surai hitam Changmin, dan membiarkan anaknya itu bangkit berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak senang saat acara televisi hari itu telah berganti menjadi tayangan _Shaun The Sheep_, salah satu kartun _fovorite_ Changmin.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang terdapat diruang tengah rumahnya itu. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Membiarkan Changmin melakukan apapun. Toh, pintu rumahnya sudah ia kunci. Jadi, Changmin tidak dapat keluar rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian kantuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya kedalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari depan rumahnya.  
Setelah memastikan kantuknya sudah sepenuhnya hilang, ia segera mendekat kearah pintu. Ia sedikit bingung karena tidak mendapati Changmin didalam rumah. Namun, ia tak acuh. Ia lebih tertarik pada kegaduhan itu.

"Tolong ajari anakmu dengan baik, Jaejoong-_sshi_," ucap sosok cantik berwajah angkuh menatapnya dengan sinis, "_Neo arra_? Dia membuat anakku masuk rumah sakit,"

"_M-mwo_?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan _to the point _Heechul–_umma_ dari Kyuhyun itu tepat ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah cantik _yeojya_ yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu merah padam menahan amarah. "Apa yang terjadi, Heechul-_sshi_?"

"Dia membuat anakku masuk rumah sakit," ulang Heechul.

"_Jinjjayo_? T-tidak mungkin, Changmin tidak–"

"Kau pikir aku bohong, padamu?"

"_A-aniya_. Bukan begitu Heechul-_sshi_... aku–"

"Changmin menjatuhkan Kyuhyun, dan ketika itu ada motor yang lewat dan menyerempet anakku."

Mulut kecil Jaejoong terbuka lebar. _Shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Matanya memanas. Ia sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu, menjaga agar tubuhnya yang kian lemas itu tidak terjatuh.

Memastikan keseimbangan sudah dapat diraihnya, ia kemudian membungkukkan badan. "_Jeosonghamnida_, Heechul-_sshi_. Aku akan memperingatkan Changmin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Memang sudah seharusnya. Kau harus membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Kyuhyun," ucap Heechul sinis. "Aku pergi."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Membuat anaknya yang berada dibalik pintu itu menundukan wajah, kemudian mendekat dan memeluk kakinya yang bergetar hebat dengan erat.

Tidak lagi dapat memikirkan bagaimana Changmin bisa keluar dari rumah.

.

.

"Changmin_nie_," panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya namun sedikit dalam. "Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan _umma_, nak? Sekali saja...," ucapnya. _Yeojya_ cantik berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. "Apa Min_nie_ tahu apa kesalahanmu, hm?"

Jung Changmin–anak pertamanya dan Yunho itu–menatap takut-takut padanya. Bocah itu tidak dapat menjawab sedikitpun dan menanggapi apa yang diucapkan oleh sang ibu. Hanya bibirnya yang saja yang mulai bergetar dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Jung Changmin!" panggil Jaejoong, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Entah mengapa amarah Jaejoong meluap begitu saja.

Changmin kaget. Mata bocah berusia tiga tahun itu berkaca-kaca. Menatap takut pada ibu yang melahirkannya itu.

"Hng... _u-umma._.. Huks...," cicit Changmin. Langkah dari kaki pendek Changmin membawa bocah yang berulang pada tanggal 18 Februari itu mendekat pada Jaejoong, berusaha memeluk sang ibu yang tengah marah padanya.

Changmin tersengguk karena sang _umma_ tidak membalas pelukannya seperti biasanya. Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong, namun ummanya itu tetap saja diam. Padahal biasanya, sang _umma_ akan langsung luluh dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kanapa kau nakal sekali? Bukankah _umma_ sudah mengatakan padamu untuk diam dirumah saja? Kenapa Min_nie_ ta pernah mau mendengarkan _umma_? _Umma_ lelah harus mengikuti apapaun yang Min_nie_ mau. Changmin_nie_... kenapa _uri_ jagoan ini sangat manja dan susah untuk diberi tahu, hm?" ucap Jaejoong lembut. Gurat lelah tidak dapat ditutupinya.

Benar-benar merasa lelah, huh?

" Ah... _umma _lupa, Min_nie_ hanya anak kecil berusia tiga tahun. Jadi kau pasti tidak mengerti, _ani_?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa henti.

Mata bulatnnya berair saat mengatakan hal yang cukup kasar itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Dadanya sangat sesak karena ia mengacuhkan putranya yang menangis dengan suara lantang itu.

Jantungnya serasa tertusuk ribuan duri tajam saat ia enggan untuk membalas pelukan dari putra sulungnya itu. Sungguh... ia sangat ingin menenangkan Changmin yang mencari-cari kehangatan pada dirinya itu.

Tapi, demi Tuhan...

Ia hanya berharap Changmin mengerti dan mau mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkannya. Changmin... meskipun anak yang diam, tapi sebenarnya sangat jahil dan nakal, andai saja kalian tahu.

Bukan apa-apa, hingga ia merasa begitu marah dan tega pada putra pertamanya itu. Hanya saja, sejak pagi tadi, Changmin telah sanagt rewel, bocah mungilnya itu menghabiskan banyak jatah uang jajannya sendiri karena tidak bisa berhenti untuk meminta debelikan makanan-makanan instan yang tidak sehat. Padahal ia sudah membuatkan Changmin cemilan yang tidak sedikit.

Tidak cukupkah ia bersabar ketika Changmin juga merusak hasil _design_ atasannya dibutik? Ia tidak mempermasalahakan hal itu karena setelah ia memberi penjelasan dan alasannya, sang atasan mau mengerti.

Namun, seakan menguji kesabarannya, Changmin lagi-lagi merusak, kali ini kaca rumah milik tetangganya. Untungnya–lagi–ia masih memiliki uang simpanan yang tidak seberapa dan masih cukup untuk mengganti kaca dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Tapi, hal terakhir yang baru saja Changmin lakukan tidak tidak dapat ditolelirnya lagi. Ia tahu dari orang yang melihat kejadian saat Changmin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun–anak tetangganya yang memang tidak begitu akur dengan putranya itu, anaknya tak sengaja membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dari sepedanya. Dan sebelum anak yang sama _evil_nya dengan Changmin itu sempat bangun, tubuh mungilnya lebih dulu terserempet motor yang kebetulan lewat.

"Apa yang harus _umma_ lakukan?" bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Wajar jika kedua orang tua Kyuhyun marah dan tidak terima dan menuntut segala pengobatan untuk Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa? Ia sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki uang. Ia bingung mengatakannya pada Yunho–suaminya. Ia tidak ingin membebaninya, karena ia tahu suaminya belum mendapat uang gajinya sebagai seorang TU disekolah sekolah kecil yang baru saja dibangun beberapa tahun. Bahkan gaji bulan lalupun masih belum dibayar.

Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan perihal Kyuhyun pada Changmin? Sementara, ia sudah tidak mungkin bisa lagi meminjam uang pada saudara atau kerabatnya. Hutangnya sudah cukup banyak. Ia tidak ingin menumpuknya lagi.

"Hung... _umma... umma_..."

Kalau bisa, sebagai orang tua, ia sangat ingin memberikan semuanya pada Changmin. Tapi, kenyataannya, ia tidak mampu untuk hal itu.

Kemarahannya pada Changmin memang bisa dibilang keterlaluan, tapi, apa yang salah dengannya? Ia hanya ingin membuat Changmin mengerti, tidak semuanya bisa Changmin dapatkan. Tapi, _namja_nya itu nampak tak pernah tersentuh kata-katanya. Tak mendengar dan memahami apa yang ia sampaikan.

Ia... merasa gagal karena Changmin begitu manja dan pemaksa. Ia merasa...

... ia bukanlah ibu yang baik.

Fatal sekali, bukan?

Kesalahannyakah? Karena ia lengah menjaga dan mengawasi Changmin. Lebih mementingkan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, dibandingkan menemani Changmin?

"Hiks...," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya saat isakan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia memegang bahu Changmin menjaga agar anaknya yang tengah meronta dan memanjat pada bahu mungilnya itu tidak terjatuh. Ia meringis meraskan perutnya berkontraksi. Ah... bukankah kandungannya yang kedua sangat lemah?

"Aku pulang!" seru suara dari sang kepala rumah tangga–Yunho–membuat perasaan Jaejoong sedikit lega dan tenang. Ia tertunduk dan menekan perutnya dengan lembut, membiarkan Changmin yang telah dilepaskannya itu langusung saja berlari menuju pada sumber suara.

.

.

"Aku pulang! " seru Yunho saat baru saja ia membuka pintu. Memberitahukan pada anak dan istrinya jika ia sekarang ada dan sepenuhnya milik keluarga kecilnya lagi.

'Brug'

"Hei...," ia berseru saat kakianya ditubruk oleh sosok mungil menatap pada Changmin yang berurai air mata. Menangis dengan suara lantang. Ia meraih lengan Changmin yang terulur padanya, dan menggendong anaknya itu. "Kenapa, hm...?" tanyanya.

Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin agar anaknya yang tengah memeluk leher kokohnya dengan erat itu sedikit tenang. Ia membawa langkahnya hendak masuk pada bagian rumahnya lebih dalam namun tubuh Changmin meronta dan tangisnya kian kencang. Anaknya itu nampak enggan untuk masuk. Alhasil, ia hanya berdiam didekat rak sepatu dan membiarkan Changmin menangis hingga anaknya itu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Selamat datang," sapaan dari suara lemah yang berasal dari istrinya itu membuat Yunho mendongak. Ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas ciuman singkat dari Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Yunho mendapati wajah sang istri terlihat sanagat pucat dan rambutnya sedikit lepek karena keringat dingin. Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya melihat mata merah dan sembab dari istrinya dan tingkah putra mereka yang menenggelamkan wajahnya kian dalam pada ceruk lehernya.

Meskipun tangis Changmin tidak sekencang tadi namun suara senggukan tersendat dari anaknya itu cukup membuat hati Yunho teriris. Terlebih saat ia melihat pada satu-satunya _yeojya_ diantara mereka itu. Yunho sadar dan tahu, Jaejoong tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Jae–" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong terlebih dahulu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dirinya dan Changmin,

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mengelus surai hitam Changmin, Berusaha meredakan tangis dari ankanya itu.

Yunho mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, jika Jaejoong tengah marah pada Changmin. Bukan hanya kerana suara tangis Changmin yang kali ini diacuhkan oleh isterinya itu, namun juga karena Chnagmin nampak enggan berhadapan dengan sang _umma_.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Changmin, Yunho mendudukan anaknya itu didepan televisi 21 inci diruang tengah keluarg ruamh mungil mereka.

"_Jja_, Upin & Ipin(?)... kartun _favorite_ Changmin, _aniya_?" ucap Yunho lembut.

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali terlarut dalam tayangan kartun yang diatayang beruntun disalah satu _channel_ itu.

Yunho tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. Ia masih dapat mendengar sengguk yang keluar dari celah bibir putranya.

"_Appa_ temui _umma _dulu. Min_nie_ jangan nakal."

.

.

"Jae..." bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia mengelus perut Jaejoong yang membuncit karena tangah hamil tujuh bulan. Dengan pelan ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghdapnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menggigit boneka gajah hadiah ulang tahun darinya, sementara air mata dalam diam mengalir tanpa henti dari _doe eyes_ itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bagitu pada Changmin, tapi Changmin benar-benar nakal hari ini, Yun... _jeongmal_...," ucap Jaejoong disela isakannya.

Yunho mengangguk dan mnegecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh uri Changmin, hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong membuka mulut kecilnya, kemudian mulai bercerita tentang apa yang seharian ini Changmin lakukan.

"Ssht... _gwaenchana_. Kita akan pikirkan solusinya. Percayalah padaku...," bisik Yunho lembut. Memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis hebat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal tapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan sikapnya. Hiks... kumohon... kau jangan membelanya. Ia akan jadi kian manja jika kau terus saja memaklumi kenakalan yang _uri_ Changmin lakukan..."

"_Arrasoeyo_...," gumam Yunho membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang teredam dadanya. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat.

Jujur, saat ia masuk kedalam kamar, ia sangat ingin marah pada Jaejoong karena sikap istrinya yang keterlaluan.

Namun, urung. Ia tidak dapat melakukannya setelah ia tahu alasan Jaejoong marah pada putra mereka.

Ia cukup tahu bagaimana sulitnya mendidik dan menjaga seorang anak disampaing mengurus rumah. Apalagi dengan perasan Jaejoong yang lebih _sensitive_ karena tengah mengandung. Ia pernah merasakannya saat ia menggantikan Jaejoong menjaga Changmin. Ketika itu kandungan Jaejoong hampir keguguran karena istrinya itu tahu mereka tengah mengalami kesulitan dalam hal ekonomi tengah melilit kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, istrinya itu ikut _stress_ dan terlalu lelah menjalani kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Hal yang biasanya dianggap sepele itu ternyata sangat berpengaruh.

Ia jadi bisa lebih memaklumi Jaejoong sampai kehilangan kesabarannya karena kenakalan Changmin yang _hyperactive _itu tidak berkurang setiap harinya.

Memang... Changmin memang masih berusia tiga tahun, namun ketika seorang ibu–dalam hal ini Jaejoong–menyampaikan sesuatu pada anaknya, dan tidak Changmin dengar hal itu tentu tetap saja menyakiti hati istrinya. Membuat rasa kecewa mendalam pada diri Jaejoong sendiri.

"_Mianhae_... _jeongmal mianhae_... hiks..."

'Cklek'

Jaejoong seketika menoleh kerah pintu. Ia dapat melihat jika wajah maliakat dari anak pertamanya itu takut padanya. Membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Kemarahannya menguap, berganti menjadi rasa takut dan sesal.

Changmin berdiri berdiri dengan takut. Menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar polos. Membuatnya manarik sebuah senyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada anaknya. Ingin meminta maaf, ingin memeluk dan menicum anakanya itu.

Namun senyumnya luntur bagitu saja, karena Changmin hanya teridam. Tak beranjak sedikitpun dari pintu masuk kamarnya itu. Bahkan menundukan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"Min_nie_...," bisik Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Changmin mendongak mentap pada Jaejoong yang kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bibir lebar anakya justru terbuka karena sebuah senyuman, dan matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali dengan lucu.

"_My _fict _(First)_...," ucap Changmin dengan suara jenakanya yang cadel. Satu jari telunjuknya ia perlihatkan pada Jaejoong dengan malu-malu, "_My _lac_(Last)_...," kemudian kesepuluh jemari mungilnya itu membentuk angka nol–yang bagi Jaejoong dan Changmin angka nol mengartikan akhir–didepan matanya.  
"_My _evelithing_(everything)_...," _namja_ mungil itu berusaha mengikuti nada lagu yang ia coba ingat dan pahami dari iklan yang baru saja dilihatnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"_And the ancwel(answer)_ _to, all my dleam(dream)_...," tangan Changmin membentuk lingakaran besar didepan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergoyang-goyang lucu dengan senyum menggemaskan. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang belum lengkap itu. Membuat salah satu matanya tertutup dengan manis.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, air matanya mengalir kian deras dan tersengguk. Ia menoleh pada Yunho yang dibalas dengan senyum hangat dan usapan pada bahunya yang bergetar.

"You'le_(you're) my_ can_(sun)_, _my moon_, _my gui_...? _My guiding_ ctal_(star)_...," Changmin mendekat pada Jaejoong dengan membawa satu tangkai bunga lily putih yang dipetiknya dari halaman samping rumahnya itu.  
"_My kind of _wondelful_(wonderful)_, _that's what_,.. ung... Minn_ie_ lupa...," lagu itu terhenti karena gumaman sulungnya itu. Bibir lebar Changminnya memberengut lucu. Mata itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berusaha mengingat beberapa kata yang hilang dalam ingatannya.

Jaejoong tersedak ludahnya sendiri lantaran ingin tertawa disela tangisnya melihat betapa menggemaskan anaknya itu. Ia menoleh kearah sang suami yang tersenyum teduh padanya dan juga Changmin. Bibir hati suaminya itu bergerak melafalkan satu kalimat tanpa suara–

"_That_(_'s_) _what you_ ale_(are)_ _my_ evelithing_(everything)_." **(Barry White: My First, My Last, My Everyting)**

–yang Changmin tirukan dengan suara lantangnya. Senyum lebar merekah dari bibir lebar bocah berusia tiga tahun itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tergelak saat sebelah mata Changmin mengedip pada satu-satunya wanita dikeluarga kecil mereka itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis disela tangisnya harunya.

"_Salanghae, umma_...," ucap Changmin. Tangan mungilnya membentuk _love sign_ diatas kepala. Sebelum kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Jaejoong, ketika sang _umma_ membuka lebar lengannya. Menunggu untuk mambagikan pelukan yang tidak akan pernah dapat ia gantikan rasa hangat dan nyamannya dengan siapapun.

"Maafkan _umma_, sayang...," bisik Jaejoong lembut dengan terisak. Mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Changmin.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaejoong dan mengerang manja. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu dan leher sang _umma_.

Jaejoong tahu, mungkin Changmin masih berusia tiga tahun itu masih sulit untuk mengucapkan dan memahami kata maaf. Tapi, Jaejoong lebih tahu, jika anaknya juga dapat merasakan apa yang namanya rasa bersalah. Dan Changmin–ataupun balita lainnya–pasti punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

"_Saranghae_...," bersamaan dengan Changmin yang terlelap dibahunya, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalaya dipundak Yunho yang baru saja berbisik padanya dan Changmin itu. Memeluk erat dirinya dan buah hati mereka–salah satunya masih dalam rahimnya–dalam lengan kokoh yang siap untuk menjaga, berjuang, dan melindungi mereka semua.

"_Nado saranghae_..."

**END.**

**Hehehe... satu lagi kegajean dari saya. :D  
Ini terinspirasi dari keponakan–lagi–saya yang bandelnya minta ampun itu. Hampir semua kelakauan Changmin dia lakuin. Ummanya sampae pusing. Dan juga dari salah satu iklan susu formula B*b*l*c.  
Pokoknya, yang diatas itu kisah dari tiga kakak sepupu saya dengan anaknya masing-masing. Kecuali bagian nyanyinya. **

**Semoga suka, ne? ^^**

**Gamshahamnida... ^^**


End file.
